


The Coatroom

by paperbackwriterfromnowhere



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbackwriterfromnowhere/pseuds/paperbackwriterfromnowhere
Summary: Bored at a hectic press conference, George and Ringo sneak off for some fun in the closet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my Ringo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my++Ringo).



Nine times out of ten, the attention is on John and Paul. This is the case today as George manages to pinch Ringo's arse before slipping out of the busy room unnoticed. When Ringo follows, George grabs him, pulling him into the nearest room which just so happens to be the coat closet. Luckily it's full and the light is off, which makes for good cover for what George is about to do.

His lips are locked on Ringo's instantly, tongues sliding and tangling together while George's thin, deft fingers unbuckle the older man's belt. Ringo doesn't know what to say, but he's not complaining at all. The younger’s heart is racing, threatening to beat out of his chest, all the while, Ringo's cock is getting harder and harder. George pushes down the drummer’s pants and underwear in one go, dropping to his knees. He doesn't hesitate, taking Ringo's half-hard dick right into his mouth, tongue swirling over the tip and all around the velvety smooth skin that he's recently discovered he loves so much. 

Bejeweled fingers grasp at expensive wool and fur coats that surround him and he curses under his breath, mumbling the younger man's name as George works his mouth up and down, up and down, up and down, cheeks hollowing, moaning softly, and making sure there's plenty of spit to slick it up. 

The surprise of everything and the fear that they could get walked in on makes George's cock hard and he runs his palm over his own length through his pants, but only for a moment before he moves that hand to gently roll the other's balls in his hand while he strokes the but that doesn't always fit in his mouth. 

He makes it a point, though, to let his nose bump against Ringo's lower belly every few strokes, swallowing around his cock. He would be looking up at Ringo if they weren't in the dark, but George reckons that since the drummer’s fingers are in his hair, Ringo can imagine those chocolate coloured eyes looking up at him. This, of course, only makes Ringo groan out, “Georgie,” over and again. He tries to keep his low, growly moans quiet, but it's getting harder and harder to do so the closer and closer he gets to his orgasm. 

“‘m close, luv,” he breathes out heavily.

“In my mouth,” George says with no hesitation before sucking him all the way into the back of his throat.

The soft rumble George provides is exactly what Ringo needed to push him over the edge, tensing as he shoots rope after rope right down George's throat. By now, the younger is used to it and easily swallows it all with a happy moan. Once he's completely spent, Ringo guides George up by the chin, kissing him deeply.

“You didn't have to do that, Georgie…”

“I know… I wanted to try and surprise you. Catch you off guard, an’ all,” George winks.

“You can surprise me any time with that,” he chuckles.

“I'll keep it in mind. Now pull yer trousers up. Ya look like a bloody slag. What will people think, Ritchie?” he teases.

“Probably that I'm a bloody slag.”

“Hm… probably. Aren't you one o’ them Beatle fellows? I ‘eard they were giving interviews down the hall.”

“We should go check it out. See if we can catch a glimpse of those gits,” Ringo laughs, straightening himself up. If only the interviewers knew the real reason he looks so flushed as he takes a long drag from the cig. No one even noticed they were absent, or the small drop of cum on George's jaw.


End file.
